Harry Potter and the Founders' Power
by JanePotter90
Summary: After Voldemort is defeated, Hogwarts needs to be rebuilt, and four characters are revealed to be the heirs of the founders, and will experience romance, adventure and danger in their mission of restarting Hogwarts. H/Hr shipping, Draco/Luna shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Founder's Power**

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the franchise, owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. _

Chapter One

Voldemort was dead. The Elder Wand had stayed loyal to it's true master. Harry Potter stood in front of the body of Tom Riddle, two wands in hand.

_ Come to us. Come. Back to the Chamber._

Harry was startled by the voice. The last time he heard the voice was from the Basilisk. But he couldn't speak Parseltongue anymore. He couldn't understand why he still heard it. And the Basilisk was dead anyway.

"Mister Potter," said Professor McGonagall, as she came up to Harry. "I presume you heard it?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Harry, confused.

"Something important. I'll let them reveal themselves. But right now, we need to fetch Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood and Mister Malfoy. We need all of them."

"Um, sure Professor," said Harry, searching for the others. "Hermione! Luna!"

Hermione and Luna looked at Harry, relieved about him being unharmed. They ran over to him.

"We need to find Draco," said Harry.

Hermione looked surprised, but followed what Harry said anyway. They found Draco with Narcissa. She was hugging her son tightly. Draco looked like he had never received this type of affection from his parents before.

"Draco," said Harry. "We need you to come with us."

Draco looked at Harry, weirdly. He muttered, "Sorry..."

"What was that?" asked Ron, coming to see what they were doing with Draco.

Draco wanted to apologize for all his insults. But he was still too proud, and he couldn't apologize to Ron. He found Harry and Hermione to be more understanding. Ron was a different person though. Frankly, he didn't even see what Hermione saw in him.

"Nothing, Weasley," said Draco, angrily.

"It sounded like you were going to say sorry," said Ron. "Well, you can't be sorry. You're just another slimy Death Eater!"

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"What? You know him!" said Ron.

"I don't think I know you," said Hermione. "He deserves a chance. He didn't try to harm us in the Room of Requirement. That was Crabbe and Goyle."

"No he doesn't deserve anything!" said Ron.

"Ron! Be nice!" said Hermione.

"No! I will not!" said Ron, drawing out his wand. He began to move it in complicated motions. Harry saw the impending danger and quickly disarmed Ron. "If you don't want to cooperate, we don't need you. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Ron froze in his position and fell face down on the floor. "Sorry for that Draco," said Hermione. "Come with us."

They followed Professor McGonagall to the girl's bathroom with the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Professor, I can't open it again, I can't speak Parseltongue anymore," said Harry.

"That doesn't matter Potter," said McGonagall. "As Headmistress by default, I can open the entrance. Frankly, I don't understand why Dumbledore didn't do this himself when the Chamber was opened last time. He could have saved eveyone who was petrified."

"What? He could have saved all of us?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Yes," said McGonagall, her voice quavering in anger when she remembered that her favorite student was also attacked by the Basilisk. "Open" she said to the sink.

The entrance revealed itself, and instead of a normal fall, a staircase appeared. They followed Professor McGonagall down the stairs and arrived in the passageway that used to be lined with snake statues. Now it had statues of each of the house mascots- lions, badgers, eagles and snakes. They saw four silhouettes appear out from Salazar Slytherin's mouth.

They soon came into the light. There were two men and two women. One of the men was extremely handsome. He was well-built and had a red mane. He looked grand in his magnificent red robe. The man standing next to him was a muscular handsome man as well. He had long blond hair and wore magnificent green robes. Next to the men was a tall lady who was beautiful. She had long black hair in curls, and she was dressed in royal blue. The lady next to her looked more homely, and had yellow robes.

"The founders!" gasped Hermione.

"Correct Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. Then she addressed the founders. "Are they the ones you wanted?"

"Yes Minerva," said Helga Hufflepuff. "You selected the best ones."

"Thank you," said McGonagall.

"Harry Potter," said Godric Gryffindor. "You have been selected to be my heir."

"Draco Malfoy," said Salazar Slytherin. "You are my heir."

"Luna Lovegood," said Rowena Ravenclaw. "You are mine."

"And Hermione Granger," said Helga Hufflepuff, smiling. "You are mine."

"May I ask a question?" asked Hermione. "Why am I the Hufflepuff heir when I'm a Gryffindor?"

"You have shown extraordinary amounts of loyalty," said Hufflepuff. "If you were to put on Godric's hat now, you would be sorted into Hufflepuff."

Hermione accepted that answer.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Harry.

"Good question," said Gryffindor. "You must rebuild Hogwarts. It has been destroyed in this recent fight. And it has also suffered corruption from two of the recent Headmasters, Albus Dumbledore and Dolores Umbridge."

"How do we rebuild this then?" asked Harry.

"You will be guided by us. You will become the new Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school. You will be known as the founders of Hogwarts now. The Houses will be renamed as Potter, Malfoy, Lovegood and Granger," said Ravenclaw.

"Minerva, unfortunately this means you will not be Headmistress," said Gryffindor. "Although I see no real desire in you to become one, so I hope this isn't a very bad thing. It will be up to them to give you, and all the other teachers a job."

"That's quite alright sir," said McGonagall, accepting her loss of the Headmistress position.

"Minerva, please evacuate everyone in this castle quickly. All your memories will be modified to believe they are the founders and that Hogwarts is a new school."

McGonagall left the Chamber and soon evacuated everyone. When the founders sensed the absence of anyone in the castle other than the eight of them, they chanted something together and the school exploded. Nothing remained except the Chamber, which rose up to ground level.

"Now then, let's begin," said Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Founder's Power**

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the franchise, owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. _

Chapter Two

"You four will have to combine your powers to create a school. In it, you can add secret passages, magical rooms such as the Room of Requirement, and any other things you like. You must include a Quidditch pitch. You will include the Chamber of Secrets, hidden carefully of course, since you will return here as well when your life ends," said Gryffindor.

"All four of you should begin by making a map of the school," said Ravenclaw.

The four heirs sat around a magically conjured table. Hermione conjured up a huge piece of parchment and quills with ink. "Right, Harry, you're the leader, so what do you want to do first?"

Hesitantly, Harry began to draw a building on the parchment. As he drew the ink sprung to life and created a three dimensional image of what he drew.

"That will make it easier to look at the different floors," said Luna, her wand waving in the air.

"This will be the Great Hall," declared Harry, pointing to a rather large room he had just drawn. "Now what about Common Rooms, what do each of you want?"

"A Malfoy Tower," said Draco quickly.

"Lovegood Tower as well, please," said Luna, copying Draco, smiling at him. Draco smiled back.

"And Hermione?" asked Harry, smiling.

"A tower I guess," she said.

"And I'll have a tower as well," said Harry, laughing. "And entrances will have higher protection. We don't want students using Polyjuice Potion like we did for Malfoy."

"Polyjuice Potion? In second year?" asked Draco, a little angry. "That Crabbe and Goyle were you and the Weasley?"

"Of course," said Harry.

Luna quickly changed the topic. "And classrooms will all be in the main building except for Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."

"That makes sense," said Hermione.

"The Quidditch Pitch will be right outside the building, and no detentions can be given during a Quidditch match?" said Harry as he grinned, thinking of when he was given detention during a Quidditch match.

"Sure," said Malfoy. He had been given detention before too during a Quidditch match.

"Our offices will be near the Great Hall," said Harry.

"Mine will be next to Draco's," said Luna, placing her hand on Draco's. Draco blushed, filling his pale skin with redness.

"And Hermione, mind being next to me?" asked Harry.

"Not at all."

"So we have our whole map ready. Shall we build it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we'll split up. Luna and Draco can go together and build the Malfoy and Lovegood Towers and you and I can build the Granger and Potter towers," said Hermione, looking longingly into Harry's green eyes. She could look at those eyes forever and get lost in the emeralds that shone in them.

Luna and Draco apparated out of the Chamber and began building the towers. As they did that, Draco found as many excuses to hold Luna. By the end of it, they were hugging each other and leaned in for a kiss. Luna looked at Draco's grey eyes as he gazed at her grey eyes. They moved in closer and their lips touched.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Harry were combining their powers to build two magnificent towers. "Harry," asked Hermione. "Do you still love her? Ginny?"

"The only person I care about," said Harry, "is you, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she threw her arms around Harry's lean torso. Harry hugged her back and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled at him, and said, "Let's finish this up. We don't want Draco and Luna thinking we're not doing our job right?"

Funnily enough, that was the same thing Draco and Luna thought as they kissed for the second, third and fourth time. Finally they stopped, and finished the towers.

They all met back in the Chamber and then got to work on the offices. At the end of the day, after a lot of hard work, the school was completed. "Wow," said Harry amazed at how fast they finished.

"You all have very powerful magic," said Slytherin. "Any other wizard or witch your age would take weeks, maybe months to do this. Now have a nice sleep and tomorrow, you will finalize the rules, teachers and other formalities and you will start sending letters to your new students."

The four heirs walked up to their offices. Luna and Draco both went into Draco's office, while Harry and Hermione went into Harry's office. Hermione and Harry got into bed. Hermione ran her hands on Harry's body, feeling his sculpted pecs and abs. "When have you been working out Harry?"

"Ever since Sirius' death. I knew I had to be in a good physical shape too to beat Voldemort."

Hermione smiled at him and they cuddled and slept through the night.

In Draco's office, Luna felt Draco's body as he undressed. She felt his biceps and his massive chest. Draco smirked and said, "You like that, huh? Well I like you too."

Luna smiled as she undressed as well. They jumped into bed together and had a good night.

The next morning, all of them went into the Great Hall, their hair ruffled. Harry and Draco had a pep in their step. Each of them noticed that about each other and knew what had happened the previous night.

"Teachers," declared Hermione. "Does anyone have any recommendations?"

"I think we should have two teachers for every subject. One to teach the lower classes and one to teach NEWT students," said Luna.

"Excellent idea," said Hermione. "The more experienced teachers can teach NEWTs."

"I have a recommendation for Charms," said Harry. "You."

Hermione blushed. "Hermione, you got more than 100% on your Charms exams, and you've got an O in Charms."

"I'd like to teach Care of Magical Creatures," said Luna.

"Of course," said Harry. "What do you want Draco?"

"Umm...Potions?" said Draco.

Harry nodded. He knew Draco was actually good at Potions even without the favoritism he received from Professor Snape. Even in Slughorn's class, Draco's Potions were almost as good as his own, and he had help from the Half Blood Prince.

"I'll teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry.

Luna and Hermione giggled knowingly. "Of course Harry," said Luna.

"I think Professor McGonagall can continue teaching Transfiguration," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry. "And she should have some extra authority as well. After all, she was to be Headmistress."

"Do we give all the former professors their jobs back?" asked Luna.

"Well, for teachers whose jobs are already taken...let them teach the lower level classes," said Harry. "For Divination, we can keep Trelawney and Firenze if they wish to continue teaching. Professor Binns shouldn't teach anymore in my opinion."

"Of course," said Draco. "I know someone who can teach History of Magic in his place. Ginny Weasley."

Hermione's smile faltered a bit, but didn't show her disappointment at Ginny coming back into Harry's life. She shot an angry glare at Draco though for suggesting her. Draco didn't notice.

"Hagrid can remain Keeper of Grounds, but we'll ask Grubbly-Plank to teach Care of Magical Creatures with you, Luna," said Harry, knowing he owed Hagrid something in the school.

"And Neville and Professor Sprout can share Herbology," said Luna.

"So we just need to interview people for Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies and Potions. The other electives can be taught with one teacher."

Draco winced when he heard Muggle Studies. After all he was there when the former teacher was murdered and then brutally eaten by a snake.

"How do we sort?" asked Harry.

"That's a good question," said Hermione.

"I think it should be randomized with no stereotypes on the houses," said Luna.

"That sounds fair," said Draco.

"I'll send an owl to the Daily Prophet to advertise for the teachers we need. We'll start interviews tomorrow," said Hermione, excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Founder's Power**

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the franchise, owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. _

_**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming **_**:)**

Chapter Three

"First name Edward," said a nervous looking short balding man. "Last name King. I'm applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"And your OWL and NEWT scores?" asked Harry.

"An Outstanding in OWL, and Exceeds Expectations in NEWT," he said.

"Any prior experience?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I was able to help students through their OWLs."

"How exactly?"

"Um..."

"If you cannot answer, this interview is over," said Harry coldly.

"Umm...alright, I was able to tell them the answers through telepathy, and get them good grades."

"You are aware of the illegality of your actions? I have no choice but to turn you in to the Ministry."

Harry cast a spell on the man and he disappeared. Hermione walked in. Harry got up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Any good applicants?"

"None," said Harry. "What about asking someone from the Order? Like Bill Weasley?"

"Of course!" squeaked Hermione. Harry threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and said, "Bill Weasley!"

Soon Bill's head popped up over the fire. "What is it Harry?"

"Would you be willing to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts?"

"I would be honored," said Bill, smiling. "Although Ron doesn't want me to have any interaction with you."

Harry got annoyed at the mention of Ron's name, but was happy to have found a teacher. "Alright, just come to Hogwarts tomorrow then."

"Sure," said Bill, disappearing from the fire.

"Harry? Do you mind if I teach Muggle Studies too?" asked Hermione.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Hermione's eyebrows were raised. "No, I don't mean you're not capable, it's just...you'll have a lot of work to do."

"I can manage that," said Hermione.

"Then sure," said Harry.

At that point, Draco walked into the room with a tall man dressed in green robes following him. "You're Harry Potter. Do you remember me?"

"Um, sorry, no," said Harry, trying to remember where he had seen that face before.

"Adrian Pucey," the man introduced himself. "You beat me in your first Quidditch match against Slytherin. I was the Seeker."

Harry remembered now. "He's here for the Potions job, and I think he's fully qualified," explained Draco.

"Well, welcome to the Hogwarts Staff then," said Harry.

Just then, Bill's face came up in the fire again. "Hey Harry, do you need another teacher? Fleur doesn't want to be so far from me, and she wants to teach."

"Can she teach Transfiguration then?" asked Harry.

"I can do zat," said Fleur, in her French accent.

"Then, let her come tomorrow as well," said Harry. "We have all our teachers."

The next day, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Luna all went into the Great Hall and sat at a table. Slowly, the new teachers arrived. First was Professor McGonagall. She shook their hands and said, "Thank you for giving me my job back."

"You will also be Deputy Headmistress under us," said Harry kindly. "Since you were to be the Headmistress."

"Thank you," she said, and went to her seat.

Next was Professor Flitwick. He told Hermione that he would be delighted to teach with her. After that, Bill and Fleur walked in. "Bill, you'll be teaching with me," said Harry. "And Fleur, you'll teach with Professor McGonagall."

Fleur went to sit by McGonagall as they began to talk about Transfiguration. Neville and Professor Sprout came together and sat down together as well. Adrian Pucey came in after them. Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra came in following Adrian. Hagrid and Professor Grubbly Plank came in after that. Hagrid burst into tears because Harry had given him a job at Hogwarts. Professor Trelawney and Firenze came in too, arguing about their methods of Divination, like always. Last, Ginny walked in. She was staring at Harry. She was furious that him and Hermione had gotten together. But she didn't care too much about that, she knew she could seduce him.

"Right, we're all here," said Harry. "Welcome to the new Hogwarts. Hermione will give you all maps to the layout so that you will know where everything is. The houses take our names- Potter, Granger, Lovegood and Malfoy. We are the heads of the Houses. Sorting will be done at random, with no stereotypes about the Houses. If you will all line up and sign your names on this parchment. This is your contract, the contents of which are on the back of your map."

The teachers came up one by one to sign the contract.

_Harry James Potter- Grand Headmaster, Head of the Potter House, NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quidditch_

_Hermione Jean Granger- Headmistress, Head of the Granger House, NEWT Charms, Muggle Studies_

_Luna Lovegood- Headmistress, Head of the Lovegood House, NEWT Care of Magical Creatures_

_Draco Malfoy- Headmaster, Head of the Malfoy House, NEWT Potions, Quidditch_

_Minerva McGonagall- Deputy Headmistress, NEWT Transfiguration_

_William Weasley- OWL Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Filius Flitwick- OWL Charms_

_Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank- OWL Care of Magical Creatures_

_Adrian Pucey- OWL Potions_

_Fleur Delacour- OWL Transfiguration_

_Pomona Sprout- NEWT Herbology_

_Neville Longbottom- OWL Herbology_

_Septima Vector- Arithmancy_

_Bathsheda Babbling- Ancient Runes_

_Aurora Sinistra- Astronomy_

_Sybill Trelawney- Human Divination_

_Firenze- Centaur Divination_

_Ginny Weasley- History of Magic_

_Irma Pince- Librarian_

_Poppy Pomfrey- Matron_

_Rubeus Hagrid- Groundskeeper_

Everyone then dispersed into the castle, exploring it and then heading to their offices and setting up their classrooms. At the end of the day, Harry called everyone back into the Great Hall. "School begins at the beginning of September, like usual. Please arrive here the day before the start. You will be allowed to connect your fireplaces at your home to the fireplace in your office by Floo Network. From next summer onward, you will be allowed to remain at the school to stay if you wish."

The teachers all left, but Ginny stayed. She walked up to Harry and forced him into a kiss. Harry tried to fight his way out, but Ginny held him tight. Hermione saw what Ginny was doing, and took out her wand. Draco saw the danger and quickly held Hermione's hand away. "Stop that right now!" she screamed.

Harry finally was able to push Ginny away. She was furious. "You have to choose Harry. It's her or me. If you choose her, I will leave!" shouted Ginny.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny. He walked towards Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I love you."

"You can't...but she's a horrid bookworm! I've won beauty competitions. I've loved you since my first year!"

"I love Hermione," declared Harry again.

Ginny drew out her wand, but Draco was quicker with his, and he shot a spell at her. She covered her face and ran out of the hall. "Draco!" said Luna disapprovingly. "What did you do?"

"She loves her beauty too much. So now she doesn't have it," said Draco. "She has a bunch of boils and pimples on her face. Temporarily, of course."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "Thank you."

Then she turned to Harry. "Did you mean that? What you said?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Hermione drew him in for a kiss. Draco and Luna smiled at each other as they watched.

"I guess we need a new History of Magic teacher then," said Draco. "I'll find one," he added when Harry and Hermione had still not drawn away from their kiss.

Luna and him left the Great Hall and into their offices. Soon, Harry and Hermione did the same.

"Ginny! What happened?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy, Harry and that Mudblood!" yelled Ginny, through sobs. "Harry loves the Mudblood!"

"Hermione is mine!" said Ron. "And Harry was to be for you. We'll get our revenge. We can become the most powerful people even Harry can't destroy. We'll become even more powerful that Voldemort."


End file.
